LEGO® Hidden Side™
"App" redirects here, for the app the Ghost Hunters use in the series, see Ghost Hunter App. LEGO® Hidden Side™''' 'is a Ghost hunting augmented reality game that uses LEGO products. About The app was released by LEGO in July 29, 2019 and is available on most mobile devices. It updates often and has multiple features as of launch. Version History ''Main article: LEGO® Hidden Side™/Version History Gameplay Hunter Mode Players solve mysteries and play games with characters by scanning different sets with their devices. The game's main niche feature is the AR (augmented reality) feature that works with the LEGO sets from the Hidden Side Line. The AR feature is exclusive to one of two modes in the app. These two modes are the 'Hunter' and 'Ghost' modes each with their own controls and goals. Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 7.49.22 PM.png App Buss.png App Shrimp Boat.png Archibald tentacles.png Captain Archibald boss logo.png Spewer boss logo.png Ghost Mode The player plays as a Ghost haunting a set, collecting and spreading Gloom. The Ghost has a health bar that decreases every time they are seen by the Ghost Hunter's phone or by any of the other ghost hunters (Jack, J.B., Parker, and Douglas). If the Ghost’s health is depleted, they will be captured and drop power-ups (if they had any upon being captured in addition to the ones they already had prior). * Red: Gives you a damage Boost. * Blue: Gives you a health boost. * Yellow: Gives you a speed Boost. The Ghosts have to Gloom the digital build of the set by shooting balls of Gloom at the different parts of the set. Doing this will increase the percentage bar that shows the progress of the Ghost. Players unlock different Ghosts while playing the game and they will show up in their inventory. Ghost mode 3.PNG Ghost mode 2.jpg Ghost mode 1.PNG IMG 5050.PNG Currency The currency of this game comes in two ways: Gloom and Spirit. When you capture a Ghost in Hunter Mode players get a bit of Gloom for it. Spirit is awarded to the player by playing Ghost mode and successfully completing the level. Gloom takes the form of a green stud while Spirit is grey or silver. Spirit can be used to upgrade a ghost to the next level, slightly boosting their stats if they have enough research points. Gloom has two uses, it can be used to activate a 3x3 grid of powers, randomly selecting one power to boost. Gloom can also be used to purchase research points in the workshop with a 1 point to 10 gloom ratio. Gallery App main screen.png|The app's menu screen after the Halloween update. App main screen Christmas.png|The app's menu screen after the Christmas update. App upgrade page.png|The current appearance of the upgrade screen. App research page.png|The current appearance of the research screen. LEGOHiddenSidePromo.png Archibald tentacles.png Captain Archibald boss logo.png Spewer boss logo.png Samuel Mason boss logo.png IMG 5051.PNG IMG 5050.PNG Trivia * The app is available from the App Store and Google Play. * The app game originally had only one ghost level which was the cemetery and players could not pick the difficulty of the levels. Later updates have changed this. * In 2020, LEGO revealed they are working on a multiplayer option.https://www.lego.com/en-us/themes/hidden-side/app ** The multiplayer game mode update was released on December 26, 2019. *In the set's images and the TV show the Anger Ghosts are portrayed with a more pinkish hue. Videos References Category:Game Category:2019 Category:Hidden Side Category:Real-Life Articles Category:2020 Category:App